My Power Is Your love
by Inuyashas1luv
Summary: It is time for Inuyasha to go to heel with Kikyo but will kagome allow her to take her olny love?Who is Inuyasha going to choose? READ AND REVEIW!
1. The beginning of the end or new time

She stood in clearing looking to the sky. The sky would have been a clear cloudless night if but for one cloud that veiled the moon from sight.

'_ His time in this world has almost come to an end. He will fullfill his vowe.'_

A single tear traced down her cheek. It was not fair , he did not owe her anything.

Flashback

_Kikyo stood before the gang as she spoke. _

_" In seven days it will be time for us to leave this world , Inuyasha. Our time here has ended. Do what you need to to prepare, now that you have finished your quest this vowe that you must fullfill has reached the inevidalbe." drowened the woman. " You will not falter on this anymore seeing as how you owe me-"_

_" He doesn't owe you anything! " mummbled kagome barely in much more than a whisper." How dare you fill his head with such lies." said Kagome her voice dripping in venomous anger._

_" Do you intend to stop what I have set into place ? Outsider? " added kikyo._

_Kagome anger rose. How dare she. " If it means preventing Inuyashafrom Inuyasha from making a bit mistake , I'll kill you if I have to! ' snapped kagome_

_A tense silence crept over the group as the cold eyes of the two women remain locked. _

_Inuyasha was beside himself wih every emotion that you could possibly think of . He didn't want to leave, he really didn't but he had a promise to keep. What was he suppose to do?_

_When he looked at Kagome he could feel a heat of mix emotion radiating off of her. He had never seen her like this before. Noone ever cared this much for him, ever._

_Kikyo spoke again. " He will do what he has promised. You will sit back and do nothing at the expense of your own life."_

_" No harm will befall Kagome as long as there is breathe in my body." stated Miroku boldly._

_" She has people on her side with bonds of friendship you could not even begin to fathom." Retored Sango._

_" And even without their help Inuyasha only goes if he chooses and I doubgt he's in any hurry to be with you." said kagome not once taking her eyes off Kikyo._

_" Dear kagome," smirked Kikyo " You forget which priestess power holds the upper hand. You have no idea who I might be in league with."said Kikyo walking forward._

_" Is that a challendge! " Asked Kagome in afalsely sweet voice closing the gape between her and her opposer._

_" Call itwhat you must. Either way Inuyasha is leaving with me." Replied Kikyo, her soul collectors gathering around and lifting herinto the sky and out of sight._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**well. That's the end of this chappy folks. Whats gonna happen? Well...YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT WONT YA! yes i'm a horrible bitch but you will get over it.**

**This storie will get WAY more in time depth so just bare with me . It'll have LIMES, LEMON, oRANGES THE WHOLE DAMN CITRUS FAMLY...STARTING REALLY SOON. **

**oh and i'll let yall in on a teeny tiny secret there will be a KAGOME VS. KIKYO FACE OFF SO STICK AROUND!**

**I LOVE REVEIWS SO SHOWER ME WITH EM' AND IF YA GOT THE URDGE GIMME SOME IDEAS1 bUH BYE**


	2. tearful confession

They were sitting by the fire back at the village in their hut accompanied by a dreadful silence. Kagome sat wallowing in her thoughs while Inuyasha eyes kept to watching the flamed fireli

ght , he too lost in thought. Sango, Miroku , and Shippo had silently agreed not stay much until their counterparts had cooled off a bit.

Kagome looked around the hut at everyone. Sango and the others gaze averted to her eyes while Inyasha continued to stare densely at the ground.

Not able to take anymore she got up and put on her shoes. " I'm going for a walk." She said blandly dismissing herself. ' He hasn't said a word to me yet. How can he just sit there and do nothing!' she thougth " Maybe I'm wasting my time.'

The others watched her leave before turning their gaze to the Hanyou , who in turn stared right back.

" What!" snapped Inuyasha .

" Are you going to go after her? " Asked miroku

" Why? " blinked Inyasha densely

" She thinks that you are going to leave. Thats why she still so angery." Piped Sango." Besides you havent said a word to her all day."

" I think that nows a better time than ever to tell her how you feel. She loves you , she's told you, and now it's time that you do the same." Said Miroku wisely.

" Feh! As if I need lessons on my love life from a lecher." Grunted inuyasha foldine his arms into his Hiaori.

" You baka this isn't about the lecher it's about you tell Kagome how you feel before she loose hope." Snapped Sango , this was not the time to mess with the woman. Inuyasha was out the door faster than you could say SIT.

He found her standing at the foot of the well


End file.
